HASTA QUE ME DI CUENTA QUE TE AMABA
by nitamaricl
Summary: Un pequeño songfic de como el amor triunfa aunque se tarde un poco.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, la canción es de Billie Holiday, I'm a Fool to Want You.

 **HASTA QUE ME DI CUENTA QUE TE AMABA**

 **CAPITULO I**

 **Una tonta por amarte**

 **Helga**

La fiesta de graduación debía ser especial, terminando la escuela secundaria listos para comenzar una vida en la universidad, todo estaba adornado como si fuera una noche en París, con el brillo y glamour de esa ciudad europea, en una de las mesas una joven miraba con cara melancólica como una pareja baila una lenta melodía, ella una hermosa mujer de rojos cabellos que estaban tranzados con estilo y él un hombre con la cabeza de una forma extraña, pero lo que no dejaba de ser atractivo alto, rubio con unos ojos verdes, no eran otros que Lila y Arnold.

 _I'm a fool to want you_

Helga seguía con la mirada al hombre rubio ese que nunca ha dejado de amar que ahora es sólo uno de sus amigos, no es que no se haya confesado, ella lo hizo cuando tenían 15 años y él había vuelto de San Lorenzo a estudiar la secundaria en Hillwood, pero él sutilmente le respondió que nunca la iba a quererla de esa forma que agradecía sus sentimientos pero que sólo podía ofrecerle su amistad, él en esa época estaba recién comenzando su relación con Lila relación que había nacido de las muchas cartas que la chica colorina le había escrito mientras Arnold estaba en San Lorenzo con sus padres, donde vivió desde los 10 a 14 años. Helga también le había escrito miles de cartas donde le contaba de su vida, sus problemas familiares, de la escuela y de cuanto lo extrañaba, cartas que nunca se atrevió a enviar, por miedo al rechazo ese de que de todas formas vivió cuando al fin se decidió decirle sus sentimientos, ahora ella sabía que quizá perdió su posibilidad de estar con él para siempre y sabía que había sido porque era una tonta cobarde.

 _I'm a fool to want you_

Pero su corazón es un tonto porque a pesar de saberse no correspondido Helga no podía dejar de amar a ese niño hombre con cabeza de balón y aún ahora que ella misma tenía un novio no podía evitar desear el amor de Arnold. William había sido su escapatoria, sin él dulce hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules quizá hubiese hecho una locura cuando Arnold la rechazó por segunda vez, lo conoció durante el primer año de secundaria, él venía otra de las escuelas, se llevaron bien desde el principio ya que ambos les gustaban los deportes, las luchas y escribir, Will fue su paño de lágrimas cuando Arnold la rechazó y fue él quien la convenció de que se volvieran novios, aunque Will sabía que el corazón de Helga le pertenecía a Arnold pero no podía evitar querer a esa joven rubia de mirada atormentada. Fue Lila la que le pidió a Will intercambiar parejas, aunque Arnold como siempre tan denso no entendía la mirada melancólica de Helga, sólo estiro su mano y la puso en su cintura mientras una melodía dulce y triste sonaba.

 _To want a love that can't be true_  
 _A love that's there for others too_

El aroma de la colonia de Arnold la melodía suave en el ambiente, la mano de su amado en su cintura su cabeza rubia en el hombro del hombre que amaba, Helga sentía que podía tocar el cielo y permanecer así para siempre, llena de amor y del calor de Arnold, hasta que levanta su cabeza quiere verlo a los ojos esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes, pero se da cuenta que su mirada está perdida, no la mira a ella sino que a la pelirroja que baila con Will, entonces algo en el corazón de la joven se vuelve a romper, Arnold nunca la va a mirar así con esa mirada de amor que es para Lila, se tensa, se disculpa diciendo que está cansada y Arnold la devuelve a su mesa para volver con su novia, Helga se siente tan tonta en pensar en un amor que nunca podrá ser porque es de otra y ese amor nunca será de ella.

 _I'm a fool to hold you_  
 _Such a fool to hold you_

La fiesta de graduación pasó junto con la ceremonia y el comienzo de la vida universitaria para la rubia, ella había querido alejarse de su pasado, sus demonios, de Hillwood, de su familia y sobretodo de su amor por Arnold, había trabajado duro y había ganado una beca para estudiar literatura en Inglaterra, donde también cursaba estudios de Psicología, había intentado no saber nada de nadie pero no podía estar mucho tiempo sin contactar a Phoebe y tampoco a Arnold, como eran amigos podían conversar, él estaba estudiando en una universidad cercana a Hillwood ya que la salud de sus abuelos no era la mejor, no conversaban todos los días pero mantenían una relación, Helga sabía que Arnold ya no estaba con Lila quien se había a Nueva York a estudiar Ballet profesional, pero aunque Lila ya no estaba Arnold ahora salía con Cindy, otra chica igual que Lila perfecta, eso le dolía a Helga, porque sabía que nunca sería "perfecta" para Arnold. No fue Arnold quien le aviso de que Gertie había sufrido un infarto, fue Phoebe, quien sabía de la relación cercana de Helga con la abuela de Arnold, la joven tomó el primer vuelo llegando directo al hospital donde estaba Phill, Miles, Stella, Arnold y una joven de pelo negro, pero para Helga sólo existía él, su Arnold lo vio dejo su maleta y corrió a abrazarlo, tomándolo fuertemente, él se sorprendió un poco no esperaba esa reacción de ella, ni siquiera sabía que vendría. Helga levantó la vista allí estaba la otra chica perfecta mirándola con cara entre curiosidad y celos así que dejó de abrazar al hombre que amaba, volvía a ser una tonta enamorada, pero sabía que estaba mal así que lo dejo para conversar con Phill y ver a Gertie, quien se alegró de volver a ver a su querida amiga Eleanor.

 _To seek a kiss not mine alone_  
 _To share a kiss the Devil has known_

La recuperación de Gertie fue rápida pero ahora debía ser más cuidadosa con sus locuras y su salud, la emergencia justo había coincidió con las fiestas de fin de año por lo que Helga decidió quedarse en Hillwood para la navidad y año nuevo, pasarlo con su familia que hacía más de tres años que no veía, Olga estaba casada con un maestro de historia y ella misma era maestra en la antigua escuela N° 118 fue una buena navidad, sus padres de verdad parecían haberla extrañado al igual que su hermana así que se sintió bien. Phoebe y Gerald estaban en Hillwood por las fiestas al igual que sus antiguos compañeros, fue Rhonda quien organizó una fiesta de año nuevo donde el champagne corría como si fuera agua, Arnold había llegado sólo, porque su novia quería pasar las fiestas con su familia, por lo que había sido una noche donde los cuatro amigos, habían compartido sus experiencias como universitarios, fue cerca de la media noche cuando Arnold le pidió bailar ella ya había tomado unas cuantas copas al igual que él, cuando se cansaron ambos salieron a terraza donde mirando la fría luna de diciembre, Arnold le agradeció el haber ido a ver a su abuela, que eso la hizo muy feliz y ayudo a su recuperación, el hombre la abrazó y mientras eso ocurría a Helga llegaron los sentimientos de amor de golpe, lo había extrañado tanto estos tres años sin él habían sido una tortura el no sentirlo, cuando Arnold termino el abrazo y quiso alejarse de ella, fue ella quien lo beso, al principio como siempre Arnold se sorprendió pero mientras el reloj marcaba las campanadas dando comienzo a un nuevo año se dejó llevar y por ese beso correspondiéndolo, pero la ilusión sólo duro un momento ya que después de terminar el hombre se disculpó diciendo que ese beso estaba mal, que no era el momento adecuado y que lo perdonara, mientras se alejaba de ella dejándola en esa terraza las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas y su corazón se volvía a romper.

 _Time and time again I said I'd leave you_  
 _Time and time again I went away_

No volvieron a verse, y Helga estaba sentada en el avión que la devolvía a Inglaterra se prometió así misma que no volvería más a Hillwood mientras lloraba por el amor que nunca sería y se prometía a si misma que estaría bien que buscaría el amor en otra parte y que no volvería más a ese pueblo perdido que solo le había traído dolor, pasaron 5 años, ella ya había escrito su primera novela un best seller en Inglaterra, "el lazo rosa", que hablaba de su amor imposible, lo había hecho para poder al fin dejar a, Arnold de lado cerrando el ciclo con ese libro, no fue al entierro de los abuelos de hombre, era doloroso para ella pero envió uno arreglos florales por medio de Phoebe con cartas para Miles y Stella. También había comenzado a salir con un hombre que se notaba que la quería mucho Frederick que era uno de los trabajadores de la editorial donde había publicado su libro, y su corazón había comenzado a sanar, él la divertía y era dulce con ella, aunque el amor por Arnold seguía allí.

 _But then would come the time when I would need you_  
 _And once again these words I'll have to say_

No fue hasta meses después que por necesidad tuvo que volver a viajar al pueblo que quería olvidar, Frederick no la pudo acompañar porque estaba de viaje de negocios en India, fue Miriam la que sufrió un accidente de auto y estaba grave en el hospital. Las heridas de su madre fueron de gravedad por lo que murió a los pocos días, al menos Helga alcanzó a despedirse de ella, Arnold estaba allí con sus padres, en el servicio religioso, ya no eran los niños de 9 años o los jóvenes de 18 ahora ya tenían casi 30 eran adultos pero Helga no pudo evitar sentirse como una niña tonta enamorada nuevamente mientras Arnold la abrazada fuertemente diciéndole cuanto sentía su perdida, su corazón es un tonto, y latía fuertemente mientras el calor de Arnold la inundaba, duro sólo unos minutos pero para ella el amor que creía enterrado volvía a salir.

 _I'm a fool to want you_  
 _Pity me, I need you_

Helga se quedó unos días en Hillwood, su padre no se sentía bien y Olga tenía un bebe que cuidar, los días pasaban mientras arreglaban la casa, Olga había decidió cambiarse a la antigua casa para poder vivir con Bob, y formar su familia allí, Helga no podía estar más tranquila al menos así ellos se acompañarían y ella podría volver a su vida tranquila en Londres. En uno de los descansos de los arreglos decidió salir a dar un paseo por el parque cercano, recordando se sentó en la misma banca donde ella y Arnold muchas veces se habían sentado para compartir infidencias, cerró los ojos llenándose de viejos recuerdos, de todas la veces que habían estado juntos allí mismo, saco su relicario, lo único que había guardado de ese amor tan grande, sabía que debía dejarlo ir nuevamente mientras miraba la foto y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo, mientras lloraba por su amor perdido, cuanto lo necesitaba, deseaba que estuviera con ella ahora abrazándola, mientras seguía su llanto no se dio cuenta que una sombra se situó sobre ella por las lágrimas no podía ver nada sólo a esta sombra con una cabeza de forma extraña, cuando se aclaró su vista no pudo evitar decir el nombre del hombre que necesitaba…. Arnold.

 _I know it's wrong, it must be wrong_  
 _But right or wrong I can't get along_

Cuando al fin su mirada pudo ver bien allí estaba él, Arnold quien le sonreía mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba acunándola en su pecho y acariciaba su cabello diciéndole palabras para tranquilizarla para que dejara de llorar, lo más seguro que Arnold pensaba que lloraba por Miriam pero el amor que ella sentía por ese hombre siempre era la causa de su dolor y de ese llanto trágico, pero nuevamente el sentir calor, su olor envolviéndola la hacía sentir esa euforia y ese amor maldito, decidió alejarse nuevamente pero esta vez fue él el que se lo impidió, esta vez fueron sus manos quienes rozaron su cara y su boca la que le robo un beso, Helga quería resistirse esto estaba mal, ella tenía a Frederick y él quizá a otras de sus perfectas mujeres, pero sabía que no podía negarse porque nunca podía negarse a su verdadero amor así que se entregó a ese beso maldito pero lleno de su amor profundizándolo y esperando que esta vez él no se retractara, porque después de todo era una tonta por quererlo, pero no podía vivir sin él.

 _Without you._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, la canción es de Duft Punk, Something About us.

 **HASTA QUE ME DI CUENTA QUE TE AMABA**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **Algo sobre nosotros**

 **Arnold**

Siempre he sido un soñador, siempre he vivido en las nubes primero buscaba a mis padres, soñando con el día que ellos volvieran a mí, toda mi niñez hasta los 10 años fue mi deseo, que ellos estuvieran conmigo, no fue hasta el día que porque uno de mis compañeros gano un viaje pudimos ir a San Lorenzo donde pude volver a encontrarlos.

Desde que ellos volvieron a mi vida, me sentí completo, me quedé en San Lorenzo con ellos desde los 10 a los 14 años, fue triste dejar a mis amigos sobre todo a Gerald que es como hermano y a mis abuelos, pero necesitaba vivir con mis padres, recibí muchas cartas de mis amigos durante esos años, de casi todos los de la escuela pero en especial de dos personas Gerald y Lila, yo pensé que nunca le iba a recibir cartas de esa niña que me gustaba gustaba, pero que yo sólo le gustaba, pero ella me escriba seguido, me dijo en sus cartas que se había dado cuenta de que me extrañaba mucho y que comenzaba a sentir cosas por mí y que yo le gustaba gustaba.

Cuando volví a los 15 años a estudiar en la secundaria me reencontré con mis antiguos amigos y la vi a ella a Helga G. Pataki, ya no era la misma niña que me había atormentado durante mi niñez, ni la niña que me había dicho que me amaba en el calor del momento cuando salvamos el vecindario a los 9 años y que después se retractó diciendo que me odiaba, ni la misma que me había ayudado a encontrar a mis padres a los 10 en la jungla y a la cual casi bese, pero que después de quedarme allá no me escribió nunca, de la cual no supe nada más de lo que comentaban Gerald y Lila, se veía bien ya no era una niña sino una joven bonita con camiseta rosa y jeans, pero quien estaba a su lado era a quien más deseaba ver, allí estaba Lila, más bella que nunca con su falda verde y su cabello suelto al viento y me sonreía con amor, mi mirada se perdió y todo lo demás desapareció sólo estaba ella la niña de la que me había enamorado con sus hermosas cartas.

Es extraño que Helga me volviera a decir que sentía algo por mí, recuerdo que fue unos días antes de comenzar la secundaria estábamos jugando baseball en el parque Gerald ella me pidió que me quedara fue allí donde me dijo que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado y que yo le gustaba, no entendí como era posible si ella no me había ni escrito ninguna vez, le dije que sólo podía ofrecerle mi amistad ya que yo y Lila ya estábamos de pareja, no pareció molestarse porque un tiempo después ella comenzó una relación con Will un chico que estudiaba en la secundaria con nosotros.

 ** _It might not be the right time_**

 ** _I might not be the right one_**

Mi relación con Lila fue tranquila duró todo el tiempo que estuve en la secundaria, Lila fue la primera en muchas cosas mi primera novia formal, mi primera vez y la primera con la que tuve que terminar, con ella viví cosas maravillosas pero no me sentía completamente feliz, algo faltaba una chispa, esa chispa la veía en mis abuelos, en mis padres y hasta en Gerald y Phoebe, sabía que esa chispa existía porque la viví no con Lila, sino con Helga, fue en un momento mientras bailamos en nuestro baile de graduación, cuando tomé su mano la sentí, cuando la miré a los ojos y ella bajo los suyos, cuando su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro, se sintió tan correcto tenerla en mis brazos nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección el perfume a vainilla que ella tenía me envolvió y me sentí en paz, mi respiración se agitó al igual que mis latidos pero duró muy poco porque al levantar mi rostro vi a Will y Lila mirándonos, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, Helga me miró mirando a nuestras respectivas parejas y me pidió que la fuera a dejar a la mesa, allí supe que algo había entre nosotros pero que ese no era el momento adecuado y que ella se sintió turbada quizá porque su novio nos miraba con odio.

 ** _But there's something about us I want to say_**

 ** _Cause there's something between us anyway_**

A pesar de que Helga se fue a Inglaterra no perdimos contacto a veces conversábamos en línea o comentábamos películas y series que seguíamos, yo ya había terminado con Lila y estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Cindy, al principio pensé que era la indicada, pero ya llevaba un tiempo con ella cuando me di cuenta que nuevamente era una relación vacía sin eso que buscaba desesperadamente pero que no lograba encontrar, fue una noche en que Cindy y yo estábamos viendo una película de terror en mi cuarto de la universidad cuando mi madre me llamó porque la abuela había sufrido un infarto, Cindy me acompañó porque yo no podía conducir por la angustia eso fue en la madrugada cuando yo llegué estaban operando las coronarías fue una noche horrible pero el recuerdo más fuerte que tengo de esa noche no fue el miedo de perder a la abuela sino que después de unas horas que perecían eternas llegó una visión rubia con una maleta rosa, estaba usando una chaqueta y se notaba preocupada, era Helga quien me miraba directamente, todo pareció desvanecerse solo estaba yo y ella, caminó rápido hacia mí y me abrazó, fue un abrazo apretado y volví a sentir ese olor a vainillina y nuevamente me sentí tranquilo y completo, duro unos minutos pero fue ella la que me soltó, Helga estaba mirando a Cindy, cuando Helga fue a conversar con mis padres Cindy me encaró, era obvio que sentía que algo pasaba entre Helga y yo, así que dejamos nuestra relación en veremos durante las fiestas, yo pensé mucho en lo que me dijo Cindy y si sentía algo por Helga, no sabía que sentimiento era pero lo que sabía es que había algo entre nosotros.

 ** _I might not be the right one_**

La abuela se encontraba mucho mejor, así que me sentí en libertad para disfrutar de las fiestas de fin de año junto a mis amigos que estaban de vuelta en Hillwood, fue como volver a la niñez, Gerald y con los chicos disfrutando de cosas como patinar en hielo, o tomar helados, las celebraciones terminaron con una fiesta de año nuevo organizada por Rhonda Wellington Lloyd todo como en los viejos tiempos. Estábamos los cuatro, yo, Helga, Phoebe y Gerald, la champaña corría como agua y ver allí a Helga tan hermosa y etérea, le pedí bailar quería volver a sentir esa chispa, bailamos algunas canciones en esos días mi cabeza estaba revuelta, sabía que tener a Helga en Hillwood hacía todo más difícil, pero ella no iba a quedarse, se notaba que amaba vivir allí en Londres, no paraba de hablar del lugar y que le quedaban al menos unos años más de estudio. Cuando nos cansamos de bailar salimos a la terraza, el aire frio me sacudió, pero necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza la champaña y el aroma dulce de Helga me estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba sentir su calor, mirando la hermosa luna le agradecí a Helga lo que había hecho por mi abuela, necesitaba sentirla cerca, la abrace no quería soltarla pero la solté entonces ella me besó como cuando teníamos 9 años con esa misma pasión correspondí a ese beso mi cuerpo lo pedía sentí el calor la fuerza de un sentimiento, a chispa que buscaba pero entonces recordé que ella se iba en unos días y entré en pánico, sentí miedo, y si yo no era lo que ella necesitaba, no estaba listo para tener una relación a larga distancia, Helga me gustaba sentía cosas diferentes con ella pero no era el momento para nosotros, al menos eso pensaba así que me disculpe diciendo que ese beso estaba mal, aunque era lo más correcto que había sentido en mucho tiempo, le dije a ella que no era el momento adecuado y que me perdonara, debía alejarme así que me fui sin mirar atrás. Llegue a la casa de huéspedes aturdido, estaba un poco ebrio y mi cuerpo aún recordaba el calor de Helga, fui directo a dormir y cuando me levanté al día siguiente me di cuenta del error que había cometido, estaba dejando ir a la mujer que me había hecho sentir tantas cosas, fui a su casa, pero su hermana me dijo que Helga había tomado el primer vuelo de vuelta a Inglaterra alejándose de mí, sentí como si el peso de todo estuviera sobre mí, supe que el dejarla ir fue un error.

 ** _It might not be the right time_**

Terminé con Cindy cuando volví al campus y me concentré en mis estudios quería terminar mi carrera lo más pronto posible viajar a Inglaterra a buscarla, ella me había bloqueado de todo, ya no teníamos relación alguna y ni siquiera Phoebe sabía de ella, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, pero yo debía ir allá a buscarla debía encontrarla debía darme la oportunidad de estar con ella, a los 2 años estaba listo para viajar tenía ahorrado el dinero para estar al menos un mes allá y para los pasajes, estaba a punto de comprarlos cuando mi abuela tuvo otro infarto, esta vez ella no sobrevivió lo que causó que mi abuelo sufriera un derrame cerebral a los pocos días, eso hizo que lo hospitalizaran duró 6 meses y murió, el dinero que había juntado para el viaje fue usado para pagar el tratamiento de mi abuelo. Helga era importante pero mi abuelo me había criado debía quedarme a su lado, al morir me dejo lleno de tristeza, pero en paz, Helga mandó unos arreglos y cartas a mis padres lo sé porque fui yo quien las recibió. Fue también en esa época que llegó a mis manos su libro, "Lazo Rosa" y pude entender a la niña que me había amado, todo lo que ella hizo por mí, era un libro triste, una historia de amor no correspondido, nuestra historia de amor, claro estaba contada desde su perspectiva, allí entendí tantas cosas, porque de su desprecio cuando niños, la única forma que tenía de llamar mí atención y ella nunca se sintió suficiente, estaba listo para volver a buscarla nuevamente pero fue Phoebe la que me lo impidió, me dijo que Helga estaba comenzando una relación con un hombre en Londres, y que el libro lo había escrito para cerrar al fin el ciclo que nos unía, que ella quería olvidarme, cuando yo lo único que quería estar a su lado, quizá mi tiempo para estar con ella lo dejé pasar durante ese año nuevo, quizá mi regalo para ella era dejarla libre para que fuera feliz con otro, lo deje al destino porque al fin me había dado cuenta que la amaba con todo mi corazón, pero quizá después de todo yo no era el indicado para ella.

 ** _But there's something about us I've got to do_**

Al poco tiempo el destino se encargó de darme una nueva oportunidad la situación era triste, la muerte de su madre, pero el verla fue como si se me iluminara la vida, luego del servicio mi cuerpo me pedía acercarse mis manos temblaban porque necesitaban tocarla, cuando al fin pude estar cerca de ella la abrace, puse en ese abrazo todos los sentimientos que sentía, pero sólo fueron unos minutos ya que mi madre me tocó el hombro no era el momento para hablar de mis sentimientos así que le dije cuanto sentía su perdida y seguí adelante había más gente que quería hablar con ella, sabía por Phoebe que ella iba a quedarse unos días más, por lo que iba a esperar para hablarle. Dos días después camino a su casa la vi dirigirse al parque supe que era mi oportunidad cuando ella se sentó en una de las bancas del parque esa que siempre compartimos, se veía cansada pero hermosa, sacaba algo de su bolsillo y mientras lo miraba sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería abrazarla quería hacer desaparecer ese dolor, volvió a guardar el objeto en su bolsillo, y seguía llorando amargamente, me puse delante de ella hasta que me vio y dijo mi nombre lleno de emoción, fue allí que decidí que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, yo la amaba e iba a hacer lo que fuera por estar con ella.

 ** _Some kind of secret I will share with you_**

Me senté a su lado y la abracé, puse su cabeza en mi pecho, acariciaba su cabello mientras intentaba tranquilizarla, sólo quería que dejara de llorar porque me dolía verla así tan frágil tan débil aunque me gustaba sentirla en mis brazos, dejó de llorar y mientras me miraba intentó alejarse pero esta vez fui yo quien se lo impidió, fueron mis manos las que rozaron su cara secando sus lágrimas y mientras mi boca robaba un beso, ella me lo correspondió mientras yo lo profundizaba, quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía en ese beso, nos besamos largamente, cuando ella quiso hablar puse un dedo en su boca, esta vez era yo el que debía actuar, era yo él debía decir lo que sentía era el momento de vaciar mi corazón y mi alma, de revelar mis secretos.

 ** _I need you more than anything in my life_**

 _"Helga"_ comencé, mientras le tomaba las manos y la miraba a esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza, _"siempre he sido un poco estúpido, un idiota ciego, quería un amor dulce y tranquilo, lo busque en mujeres como Lila o Cindy cuando me di cuenta de que a esas relaciones les faltaba algo, esa chispa, esa luz que vía en los ojos de mis abuelos cuando nadie los miraba o en mis padres, eso nunca lo sentí con ellas pero si lo sentí contigo, cada vez que me besaste sobretodo en el tejado del FTI, todas las veces que estuvimos juntos y en las que yo te sostenía en mis brazos, ahora mismo lo siento, perdóname he sido un tonto porque cada vez que pude tenerte te deje escapar, cuando éramos niños, por miedo, cuando era un niño de 9 años no entendía lo que significaba el amor y tú te confesaste de esa forma tan apasionada, tú quien parecía odiarme, o cuando me quede esos años en San Lorenzo con mis padres, luego de que casi nos besamos, esperé saber noticias de ti, pero sólo recibía cartas de Lila y Gerald, y me sentí enojado porque tú que dijiste amarme, y ya no te preocupabas por mí, pensé que me habías olvidado entonces yo decidí dejarte atrás además yo ya tenía a Lila, la que pensé era la chica de mis sueños, por eso cuando volviste a declararte sólo te ofrecí mi amistad no sabía cuan equivocado estaba, pero ya me cansé Helga ya no puedo huir más de lo que siento, te necesito en mi vida, más que nada en el mundo"_.

 _ **I want you more than anything in my life**_

Volví a abrazarla para sentir su calor, la senté en mi regazo mientras ella ponía su cabeza en mi hombro y cerraba sus ojos, seguía sollozando, yo la abrazaba con más fuerza hacia mí no podía dejar de hablar, había callado por tanto tiempo todo lo que sentía en mi corazón, _"Helga por favor me costó comprender que siempre fuiste tú la que hacía que me corazón se desbordara, intenté buscarte pero el destino parecía jugar siempre en contra de nosotros, tú tan lejos de mí en Londres en otro continente, Dios no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, siempre estás en mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo te extraña, mi alma y mi corazón te extraña y si ya no estás conmigo voy a extrañarte para siempre"_.

 _ **I'll miss you more than anyone in my life**_

La volví a besar esta vez ella me entregó su pasión besándome con una intensidad y pasión que me volvió loco, mis manos estaban en su cintura acercándola más a mi regazo mientras las suyas acariciaban mi cabello sin dejar de besarme, hasta que ambos perdimos el aliento entonces ella me miró a los ojos parecía no entender todo lo que le decía como si fuera increíble que esto esté pasando, pero yo ya me había decidido, iba a luchar por ella porque la amaba, así que, con mi mejor voz le dije _"Te amo Helga G. Pataki, más que nada en mi vida y no me importa si tengo que vivir en Inglaterra, no me interesa si tienes novio y no me interesa si ya no sientes algo por mí, yo voy a seguirte, hasta que entiendas que somos el uno para el otro hemos perdido mucho tiempo ya no quiero separarme más de ti, te amo y voy hacerlo para siempre, sé que no merezco tú amor pero por favor dame la oportunidad de estar contigo y demostrarte cuanto te amo"_ , entonces dejo al fin de hablar sólo espero su respuesta, ella me mira con esos maravillosos ojos azules que tiene mientras sus manos recorren mi cara, sonríe de la forma más hermosa que he visto lo que hace que mi corazón lata tan fuerte que pienso que en cualquier momento va a estallar, cuando al fin me dice sonriendo. _"Yo también te amo mi querido Cabeza de Balón, sólo a ti para siempre"_.

 _ **I love you more than anyone in my life**_

 **EL FIN**


End file.
